Lorelei/Supports
Lorelei and Amanda C Support *'Amanda': Oh, would you look at who I've found. It's you. *'Lorelei': It appears so. Now, be gone. *'Amanda': No. I'm here for a reason. *'Lorelei': The way you put it made it seem like you had just happened to find me. Interesting. What do you want? *'Amanda': I'd been looking for you, actually. And as bad as this sounds, I need you to help me with something. *'Lorelei': I'm listening. *'Amanda': ...Oh. You're actually going to let me say this. *'Lorelei': Having second thoughts? I have studies I could be attending to right now, you know. *'Amanda': I'm just...dreading your reaction. *'Lorelei': Out with it already. *'Amanda': I need you to help me become more alluring. *'Lorelei': Oh, so I was right. You really aren't confident with your relationship. *'Amanda': I am confident in it! I just, y'know, want to make sure it stays perfect. *'Lorelei': In that case, explain why you've come to me of all people. *'Amanda': Because you're attractive and know what you're doing? *'Lorelei': In other words, you think I can teach you to be like myself. *'Amanda': I think so, yes. *'Lorelei': First, you must know the three pillars of being an alluring woman. *'Amanda': Which are? *'Lorelei': Confidence. Authenticity. Wit. *'Amanda': Okay, and then what? *'Lorelei': Then, I can lend you a few books I have at my disposal. "How To Make Him Fall For You In A Fortnight" is one you may enjoy for your estimated reading level. *'Amanda': Yeah, I don't know if reading some trashy book's really what I need... *'Lorelei': We will start with the basics. How much confidence would you say you have? *'Amanda': Enough to...realize I might be in over my head on this one. Can I back out now? *'Lorelei': No, you are my new experiment. I'm going to walk, and I want you to watch. Pay attention to my hip movements; they are vital! This is the way a woman with confidence holds herself! *'Amanda': Uh, got it... (This was a horrible idea! But it's all worth it for my love, I hope!) Lorelei and Shed C Support *'Shed': Newbie! Can I get a moment of your time? *'Lorelei': I'm sure it will get this over with faster. What do you want from me? *'Shed': I was hoping to make sure this whole kerfuffle you and Amanda got going on isn't going to be a problem in the future. Y'all were going at it like cats and... well, cats. Lot of acting catty. *'Lorelei': I see. I assure you that I will not behave out of hand unless she acts as an instigator again. *'Shed': See, I know she was overreacting, but you weren't exactly helping by egging her on so much. A simple "Nah, I have no interest in your husband, sorry for the misunderstanding," would have got the job done. *'Lorelei': You seem to think that a simple minded, hot headed woman would have believed me. That's odd. *'Shed': Yeah well, I fail to see how continuing to put the idea of her husband being unfaithful in her head was any more useful, ya know? *'Lorelei': I don't remember anything of the sort. *'Shed': Look bruh, I'm saying this for your sake as well as hers. I've seen her when she gets really angry. It ain't a pretty sight, ya dig? Especially if she has her hammer. *'Lorelei': I'm certainly capable of handling myself. She admitted she was wrong, and that's where her accusations against me ended. Do you have any more previously resolved issues to ask me about? *'Shed': Well I was also curious if you do that hip sway thing when you walk on purpose or not because it seems like it would be a pain in the butt to do if it isn't just how you naturally walk, but that was less important. *'Lorelei': Excuse me? *'Shed': Welp, see you on the battlefield, I gotta be going! Category:Supports Category:FERP